Hope's last tear: Kanto A Pokemon nuzloke fanfic
by CaseyNightwind
Summary: Grey just turned sixteen and is now on his way to start his Pokemon journey, unaware of the true dangers of the world. His goal, to find his older sister and return to the region he loves, but it shall be far more difficult then he could ever imagine. This story will be using Nuzloke rules for battling making for a slightly more realistic world, if our world had "magic monsters".


{/AN: _Wow starting off with an Authors note, that's some great quality right there. Yeah yeah I know but I had to get something straight here and now. This Fanfic is rated M for safety reasons were it could possibly be fine with a T rating I want to be safe. I do plan on getting quite dark and probably descriptive with gore, still this will probably be vary mild for an M rating. With that out of the way Happy reading, I'll talk to ya'll later._ /}

* * *

 **Prologue: Journey's start.**

* * *

This isn't the story of a boy and his journey to become the best nor a tale of the power friendship no, this tale is far more real. People are ignorant, blind by their own choosing, they gather together and proclaim their own strength. But nothing shall save them, not numbers nor strength, there will be no hero this time. The world shall be consumed by shadows and flame, and when everything they loved is gone, they'll loose their hope as well. For hope will die when the last tear falls.

* * *

A cool, brisk wind blew through Viridian city, early morning dew clung to anything left out the night before. Fall was in the air and soon Winter would come bounding up, coating Kanto in a frozen chill.

Standing amidst the nearly deserted streets a boy of sixteen, dressed in black, rose his eye's to the skyline, glowing red with the sunrise, staring in awe of just how beautiful the world can seem with out the daily distractions. He took a deep breath exhaling the stress of the moments before, if only for a while. He'd miss the city he'd come to love, the crowds, the view, the familiarity of it all. He sighed knowing this would be the last time in a long while till he'd see Viridian.

He was sixteen now, old enough for an immediate trainers license, and now could start his own pokemon journey. Inside he envied those who, with special permission, could start their journey's sooner. Though, he figured, it was much safer to start at a later age, having put more time into athleticism he'd have a much better chance at survival now then if he'd started earlier in his life.

He reached down and clutched his only pokeball that hung at his waist. The red and white ball contained his only pokemon, a memento from his former home, Hoenn. Memory's floated through him suddenly, the fighting, the plane, the abandonment, everything he was now leaving aside, nothing could hold him back. "I'm coming," he said to the sky as if someone had spoken.

A cold gust of wind brought him back to reality, he tightened his black jacket and puled up his hood covering the black disaster of hair that grew from his head. He didn't have any more time to waist, his first destination Viridian forest. He took off, the time spent training his body helped make up for his shorter stature. The sun had just barely risen above the horizon as the boy made his way to the edge of the fabled, maze like, forest of Viridian. He stared into the forest, fierce determination burned in his silver eyes. 'I'll make it, don't you worry,' he thought before he charged straight into the forest.

* * *

 **Chapter one: Let's go back, memories from years ago.**

* * *

"Hurry up Grey we're going to miss the plane."

"R right," the young lad called back as he rush forward to catch up to the girl calling him. "Hay Ell where are we going anyway?" He asked, his voice was soft and carried an aspect of worry.

"I'll tell you on the plane so let's go," she said like like his mom would when he wouldn't keep up.

They had been walking for what seemed like forever but they were so close to being done. They'd gotten their tickets and loaded their luggage, now all that was left to do was get on the plane and fly to somewhere for some reason, Ell wouldn't tell him anything and he hadn't spoken with his parents in a long time. The last words his parents had said came from a letter telling him to look after the pokemon they were sending. He clutched the pokeball even now as they walked closer towards a future unknown. Ell seemed exited, more so then she usually was, then she did know what was happening.

The hallway seemed to stretch out for ever but up ahead he could see a sort of door with an attendant standing beside it. His stomach started feeling funny like a dozen butterfree were flapping around wildly, his fingers turned to butter and the pokeball slipped out from his grasp and onto the floor.

"Careful," Ell called back as she continued walking, "Mom and Dad may have put you in charge of our pokemon but that doesn't mean I won't take it if you can't handle the responsibility."

"Yes Ell," he said back quickly picking up the fallen pokeball and running to catch up once more.

Soon they'd made it onto the plane, to where he still didn't know and his wonderful sister seemed to him intent on leaving him out of the loop for as long as possible. He secretly hoped they were on their way to where ever their parents were but deep down he knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Will you tell me now?" He whined for the fifth or sixth time.

Ell sighed and rolled her eye's. "Fine fine," she began clearly annoyed. "Mom and Dad are sending us to Kanto to live with some relieves."

His spirit sank down to the pit of his now vary upset stomach. "W what?"

Ell went on her voice growing louder as she grew more exited. "They said it was safer in Kanto right now with those aqua and magma people running around, so now we get to visit a new region isn't this soooo exiting?"

"But but what about all our friends here in Hoenn and this is where Mom ad Dad are and," He was cut of but the sudden jerk of the plane taking off.

His sister put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "It's going to be all right Grey I'll be right here with you the whole time."

"The whole time," Those words echoed in his mind as he walked through the forest. Somewhere along the way he'd lost his focus and his mind wondered off again. The words clung to him, stinging like a weedle. "I'll be right here with you the whole time." It didn't even take a year, on her sixteenth birthday she took off to become a pokemon trainer leaving him alone. Like their parents, their aunt and uncle where never around which left him with the house to himself, it wasn't vary big and really nothing special, like every other house on their street. He didn't really have friends so most days he spent alone.

He begged and begged her to let him come with on her journey but she only laughed. "Grey your too young you wouldn't even last a day. There's a reason you have to wait till your sixteen to become a trainer, pokemon are dangerous in the wild and battles are the same. More and criminal teams are popping up and there's been talk of war between Kalos and Sinnoh, the worlds a scary place. Your, slow, weak and I honestly don't think you have it in you. Your to soft to be a trainer, you'll slow me down and get yourself or both of us killed. " With her mind spoken she left with out another word, with out looking back. He was devastated and the scar never seemed to heal. The words changed him though he'd, he grew up, became tough, determined, he began training his body in preparation for his own journey.

It was just over three years later he finally turned sixteen, yesterday, he rushed to the nearest pokecenter and acquired his trainers license. Instead of leaving right away for his journey he spend the rest of the day saying good bye to the few people he did know and tidying the house. The next morning he left before before the sun rose leaving only a letter for his Aunt and Uncle.

Grey burst through some thick bushes and out into a clearing, the trees gave way to open hills and the forest seemed to disappear. Did he make it through the forest already or... He turned a bit and scaned the horizon, sure enough Viridian city loomed off in the distance. He sighed, all that time and all he had to show was a new starting point. Somehow he'd gotten turned around and made his way back the Viridian side of the forest. He turned to walk back in but something caught his eye, he turned back to look, standing on top of one of the hills stood a kid waving at him. The boy looked remarkably like he did when he was younger, he couldn't help but wave back. But in a blink of his eye's he stood alone at the edge of the forest, no kid in sight. He smiled and turned towards the forest stepping in once more.

"I've sure grown huh Ellain. I'm not kid anymore," he said out loud and continued into the natural maze. "I still have a long way to go, but I'm going to make it."

* * *

Hope's last tear: Kanto~


End file.
